The present invention relates to forming systems and more particularly to a method and system for using confidence factors in forming a system, such as a business system or the like.
Within the information technology industry, Information Technology Infrastructure Library (ITIL) and more specifically its Change Management process is being embraced and driving all IT vendors to record all of the resources they manage and relationships between the different resources in a database. Analysis of the different resources and systems formed by these resources may be performed, such as determining confidence in the accuracy or correctness of the different resources and relationships recorded in the database. Resources are typically aggregated into collections to form systems, such as business systems or the like. Relationships between resources are traversed to recursively aid in auto-populating these systems. Status across all of the resources that may form a system may be examined to yield a status for the system. The resulting system could include resources that are below a tolerance of acceptable accuracy. For example, if an enterprise has a critical business process such as funds transfer, the enterprise would not want resources associated with the funds transfer business system that may only be 70% accurate.